Size is Everything
by Grimalich
Summary: No pairing, though if you squint, you may find some Zoph. Sokka compairs, Toph blanches, and Zuko's embarrassed. Find out what I mean. Some teenager humor, just to warn you! r/r *Spoilers after the Fire Masters*


Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Nope nope, wish I did, but then again, I may change the story a little bit if I did (and that would just be wrong). so there :3

Size is Everything

Zuko sighed. He had figured that, this early in the day, that he would find the bath within the Western Air Temple this early and have time to himself.

Whatever the Gods were thinking, they seemed to have woken up every male except for Aang up all at once and told them that this early in the morning should be bath-day. Haru is relaxing upon the farthest side, the warm water seeming to sooth his every portion of his body. Teo seemed to have unwrapped himself fully from the chair, currently just letting himself float in the bath and looking far more relaxed than anybody else. The Duke suddenly jumped right in, letting out a squealing 'YEAH' as he dove right in. Sokka, the last of the guys, was just grinning as he paddled across the bath.

Now, Zuko had already eyed the bath before, seeing it more like a pool for a dozen men to lie in. Sadly, the last thing he wanted was to have was privacy…and this wasn't it.

Sadly, before he could turn around, The Duke suddenly cried out with. "Hey!! Zuko!! Why don't you join us, the water is good!!" He almost giggles as he back peddles lightly, while the other 'boys' all look to the direction of a nearly fleeing Zuko.

Sokka just grins a little as he crosses his arms, standing up and giving anybody a view that most of the other boys would rather not dare see, showing that there really isn't any towels...as it is obvious to everyone else. "Well, if it isn't the party pooper. Why don't you join us, Jerkbender, or are you too much of a chicken to join the rest of the boys?"

Zuko sighed just a little, about to ask about Aang, though knew that he was probably too worn out to be awake to do this. Furious with the moronic swordsman, he slowly turns around and considers him for a moment before he moves over towards the far side of the pool, away from everyone else. He sits down at the edge, and makes sure his makeshift towel is tied around his waist before he settles fully into the pool.

Sokka notes the towel, then chuckles as he swims slightly over towards Zuko's location. "You do realize this is a bath, we're all guys here, so why are you covered up? Relax! Rejoice!! And enjoy the bath as much as you can..."

Zuko just frowned as he eyed Sokka. "...I would rather have a more...personal bath, thank you very much..." he states, noting that he really should have left. Damn his own pride. He slowly rubs the water across his face, trying his best to just ignore the other boys as Sokka paddles away.

"Yesh, and despite jerkbender being in the water, it just got ten degrees colder." Sokka just states in irritation. "Keeps himself dressed to, what sort of wimp would wear a towel during the bathes. I mean, unless he's the size of a grape..."

Teo, the one that Sokka was speaking to just blinks as he eyes Sokka for a moment then shrugs. "I really don't care too much about..."

Haru chuckles. "Like you're one to talk, Sokka, you're probably shortest guy here, when it comes to...that..." Haru just waves towards Sokka's...well...masculinity.

After a moment, Sokka frowns as he crosses his arms. "Oh yeah, I betcha I'll beat you any day of the week!!"

"I think I'm a pretty good size myself..." Teo tried, blushing just lightly as he rubs his chin. He really didn't want to be a part of this argument, but it sounded sort of…well...interesting...

"Well, why don't we take it to the test...?" Haru states as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah!" Teo made a fist and held it up to the air.

Sokka grinned a bit. "Well, Fine, Fine...But remember, no crying if you both 'lose' to the 'Sokka'..."

Zuko...stared blankly at the commoners, looking rather confused. He could overhear most of the comments from the group and wished that he hadn't. He turned to the side and lets out a sigh at hearing something that seemed so...humiliating.

Just as he starts to rub water through his hair, he heard the group yell out a '1...2...3' before all stood fully upright, Teo having to pull himself up lightly on the side to be at the level of the others. The three suddenly look down at each other, seeming to just compare one another. Strange, Zuko seemed to pause for merely a moment when hearing absolute silence before they started to state a few things that virgin ears would probably never truly wish to hear.

"Thicker..." Haru stated, looking rather proud of himself.

"Longer..." Sokka grinned widely as he crossed his arms.

Teo pouted, and almost gloomed to hearing the two. "Umm...The water is a bit on the cold side..." he tries as he blushes, slipping back under the water and looks to 'The Duke', who is completely ignoring them. Grinning, Teo forgets the thought of the 'test' and uses his arms to paddle alongside the Duke.

Haru and Sokka grin to each other before they seem to be thinking of something. "Hrm...Well, I think it comes down to one other person..." Sokka states, and slowly rubs his chin.

"And that happens to be..." Haru states, looking towards Zuko...

The Prince suddenly sputtered and gave the two boys a weird look. Sure enough, the two started towards him, just looking at him rather curiously, seeming intended to know what they he was trying to hide...

Within a flash, Zuko stood up, towel and all, and jumped right out of the pool, heading directly for the outside.

Haru and Sokka suddenly looked at each other, giving the other a questioning look. "What? It's not like we were going to embarrass him or anything..." Haru started blankly as he rubbed the beard upon his chin.

"Yeah, unless..." Sokka tried to rub his chin, but upon realizing he had no actual beard, he drooped lightly. "Unless he has something to hide, like something far smaller than our own..."

Haru continues to stroke his chin, much to Sokka's dismay. "...Hrmm...well, how do we find out for sure? Stripping him is a no-go..."

"Nope, that would just be gay..." Sokka stated as he chuckled lightly. "We could try to get somebody to check..."

Haru just blinks after a moment. "Oh...and who would that be...? Better not be Katara, otherwise..."

"Hey! No way!" Sokka replied quickly and growled. "She's my sister for crying out loud. "I was thinking of two things...one, when we go shopping at a village, we get a girl to cope a feel...Or...Well..."

"...What did you guys drink...?" Toph just glared under her bangs, trying her best not to suddenly sink them both to the ground. Growling, she crossed her arms. "Seriously, this is probably the most screwed up idea that you brought up, and it's completely insane..."

Sokka...was on his hands and knees, looking about to plead and beg...Although Toph only could see the moron on his hands and knees. She frowns towards the group and lets out a soft little sigh. "Please! Toph, if you do this, I will do anything, ANYTHING for you for a whole week! No-no, a whole MONTH!!" He pleads and pulls his head to press against the ground.

Toph just grins for a moment as she eyes the older boy. She lifts her foot a bit, wiggling her toes. "..And would you massage my foot every single day, or even pick through my toe-nails?" she asks, just grinning a little bit.

Sokka just pouts for a moment before hanging his head, his head pressed down against the floor. "...Yeah...even that..." He states softly.

Toph just grins, just for the moment, before her lips twist to a frown.

Within a second, Sokka found himself sinking into the ground until only his head remained, and Toph walked away in disgust. " Even with the idea of cleaning my feet, even my toenails, the idea is just disgusting...Ugh, get a life, Snoozles..."

Haru just smirked a little as he eyed the sunken Sokka. "...I think that went well..." Sokka glared at him before letting out a sigh.

"What is it with guys and the size of their...y'know…"

Zuko was in mid practice, punching out a massive fireball...until those words hit his ears. The Fireball seems to disperse and suddenly blows up in his own face, sending him flying backwards...Fortunately, he found himself falling back to a wall that wasn't there, courteous of Toph. Settling down his heart, Zuko looked over to the Earthbender and frowned. "...W-What did you say?" he states and almost glares, though this wasn't really her doing, just...curiosity was killing the Earthbender.

"How should I know, this would be the most guys that tried being on similar levels as me...It's...really odd, seeing all of this..." Zuko states...and even Toph can sense the blush from his cheeks.

Toph grins just softly. "I heard what the boys did today, kind-a sick if you ask me..." she states as she steps forward. "...Anyway, you ready for another little sparring match...after some more embarrassing crap, I think a round is good for the both of us..."

Blushing aside, Zuko seemed to smile instantly upon hearing the idea of a spar. He widened his stance.

"Considering the circumstances...I think we can say that the second idea would be out..." Sokka stated and chuckled, then waves his hands then points over the pillar that he's hiding behind, towards the sparring match between Toph and Zuko. Grinning. "We'll just wait until the two are finished, and perhaps pull down his pants!" He grins.

Haru frowns for a moment. "This...is really getting sort of...umm...y'know..."

"Gay...?" Sokka inquired, then grins. "We could always do something to make it sound like an initiation...That won't effect our masculinity at all!!"

Haru rubbed his chin as he thought. "...Sure, but what can we do that could possibly."

Neither truly got to finish their sentence, Toph held a stance, as did Zuko. Toph grinned and suddenly spoke aloud. "You know, sensing the vibrations of everyone and everything, it is almost as if you can see them naked...!"

The two behind the pillar suddenly grew silent, and Zuko blinked lightly before a heavy blush appeared. "Um...what...?"

Toph just chuckled lightly. "That's right, everyone can be seen as stark-raven naked to me, and trust me, Hothead, you are probably the biggest of them all..."

Zuko just turned completely red and he seemed to stunned to move. There was a pause, but Sokka and Haru appeared behind the pillar, a massive gloom over their brow as they walked away.

Suddenly, Zuko found himself with a boulder to the gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees.

Toph slowly stalked towards the fallen Zuko, grinning from ear to ear as she stands over him. "Mrr...Good to win both ways..." she states and eyes Zuko. "...But, I will admit that you are second place..."

Zuko just blinks again, his face still red, both of pain and blushing. "What do you mean?"

"Size apparently is everything, to boys..." Toph stated as she kneels in front of Zuko. "But, apparently you can easily beat any of the boys that absolutely think so..." She makes a face. "Disgusting, though it maybe...as far as I heard, that would make a girl proud..."

Zuko decides that perhaps laying his head on the floor might be the best of ideas.

--

All right, it isnt' the best, but considering how long it's been since I've ever written a fanfiction, some of my friends said I did allright. Still, R/R, just so that I can see what I can possibly do to fix it up a bit. 


End file.
